


Routine

by echoflowertea



Series: Living [19]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Reader Is Not Frisk, reader is female
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 19:56:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7328359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/echoflowertea/pseuds/echoflowertea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Was being in a relationship always this easy? You guessed you were just lucky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Routine

**Author's Note:**

> i update this series **tuesdays and fridays**!

Since being in a relationship with the skelebros, you sort of had a routine going.

On the weekends you would stay at their place. Sometimes you worked, but you would just bring over your stuff in an overnight bag to prepare for the inevitable. They were always happy to greet you from the moment that you walked in the door to kick your shoes off. Papyrus usually had his apron on and his chef’s hat, a spoon in hand while he made you taste test whatever was for dinner. Sans grinned at you from the couch and always patted the cushion next to him so you could finally take a load off after a long day.

While Papyrus finished cooking, you and Sans talked about everything and nothing. Some nights you were content to just lie together and chill out so hard that Napstablook’s family would’ve been proud. Other times you had a particularly lengthy story to go into, and had to get everything off your chest regarding the bullshit you encountered earlier in the day.

Tonight, though, Sans decided he wanted to make out.

It wasn’t weird any more. First kisses with him had been…an experience. You couldn’t say you particularly liked the sensation, it being so wet and slimy, but thinking about it and how it made him feel was totally worth it. Whereas Papyrus loved hugs and touching, Sans loved to put his mouth on everything and everything that was attached to you. Fingers, lips, eyelids. He didn’t discriminate. You weren’t even sure what it was about you that he found so tantalizing, but you never complained when he actually found the energy to lay it all on you. Because when he got in the mood, and he really wanted to, he _really_ wanted to.

Like now.

He went to work. Dragging his bared teeth along, not even caring that you were still covered in a thin layer of foundation. It didn’t bother him so much. He just pinned you to the back of the couch and made you bend over far enough where he could lick all up and down the soft expanse of your neck. He paused near the junction of your ear and jaw, probing his tongue to get it nice and wet before blowing a puff of cool air to make you shudder.

“You’re just doing that to get me flustered,” you laughed, pushing his shoulder back slightly.

He caught your lips to shut you up. So that was what it was going to be today. You gave in and parted your mouth so he could slip his tongue in, a gesture that said he was so ready for you to be in his room so you could return the favor.

“DINNER IS READY!”

He pulled away from you and pecked a smaller kiss on the corner of your mouth. With a wink, he drew up from the couch and hopped down to get to the kitchen.

You bit your lower lip as you watched him go. Your lips buzzed with the sensation of the kiss. He once told you he practiced before he even tried it on you, which was just as hilarious as it was effective. (You were still going to find out who he was kissing, though. It would haunt you if you didn't.)

You settled around the table. Papyrus always had new recipes to try out ever since Toriel gave him her book chock full of them, but he was always partial to pasta. You weren’t really sure why he fixated so much, but you weren’t going to sit there and discourage him. Besides, you loved it. He could dress the noodles a million different ways and it would still be delicious, especially with someone so dedicated to perfecting their craft.

“I AM VERY CONFIDENT THIS WILL WIN OVER YOUR TASTE BUDS, SANS.”

“ok.”

“I WORKED VERY HARD ON IT. PERHAPS THEN YOU WILL SEE THAT MY CULINARY MASTERPIECES ARE FAR MORE DELICIOUS THAN THAT GREASE TRAP YOU FREQUENT!”

“ok.”

“LET US DIG IN.”

You couldn’t wait any more. You shoved the entire forkful into  your mouth and chewed, letting out a happy sigh. Pasta, pasta, pasta. You would never get tired of it. Maybe that was why Papyrus was so enamored with you.

“WELL? I AM WAITING FOR YOUR COMPLETELY-HONEST-AND-NOT-BIASED-FLATTERY!”

You weren’t going to let him down. “Oh my god, Paps. It’s _soooo_ good, I kinda wanna die. It’s cooked perfectly and it’s melting in my mouth. I never wanna leave so I can eat this for the rest of my life.”

He clapped his hands over his cheekbones and his eyes went sparkly. “WOWIE!! TRULY I HAVE PERFECTED THE RECIPE! I KNEW I COULD COUNT ON YOU, DATEMATE.”

“If anyone can’t finish theirs, I’m eating it.”

“SANS, YOU ARE VERY QUIET OVER THERE. WHAT IS YOUR VERDICT?”

“it’s ok.”

“WHAT.” His eyes bugged out.

For the next five minutes or so Papyrus and Sans went back and forth about everything and anything. Their shenanigans always brought a smile to your face and you tried hard not to laugh in-between bites of your meal. They thrived off your reactions to them, anyway, as they both snuck glances at you so often to make sure you were still amused.

But it was nice. This was so domestic. And it felt right. You  never thought you’d be in a relationship with either of them, let alone both, and it just flowed so effortlessly. The laughs, the comfort. You were grateful to have both of them in your life, two people you could trust without fearing that they would hurt you. The fact that they cared for you just as equally did wonders for your self-esteem and ego, too.

After dinner, you and Papyrus washed dishes while Sans packed up lunches for everyone to take to work across the next few days. After that he scampered away so he wouldn’t be roped into doing any more chores. He would probably go off to tinker in his workshop until bed, which was fine with you.

“NO SPLASHING!” Papyrus cried as you flicked water onto his chest. He flinched when you made a move to do so again, and let out an indignant squawk when he realized you’d faked him out. “TO JAPE THE GREAT PAPYRUS IS TO START A WAR YOU CANNOT WIN.”

“You really think you can beat me? I know your weaknesses.” You plucked your sopping wet and wrinkly fingers from the sink and wiggled them at him.

He began to sweat. “NO. NO WET WILLIES!”

“Paps, you don’t even have ears!” you cackled. He always reacted more to your threats more than he would if you actually did it.

“IT IS STILL AN UNPLEASANT THOUGHT!”

“You’re right. I’ve got other ways.” You dried your hands on the dishtowel and placed both hands on either side of his face, pulling him down toward you.

He stuttered out a laugh while you pecked against his mouth, peppering him all over his face. A shower of kisses every morning was a little hard to do considering you didn’t see each other every day, but if you had the chance, you took it.

He dropped the sponge he had in his gloved hands and went to wrap them around your waist. Papyrus loved to hold, to touch. He was a really tactile person when he got through the initial discomfort. His hands were surprisingly sensitive without the thin layer of cloth, so he took a little more time to ready himself for the otherwise overwhelming sensations.

“I AM GLAD YOU ARE HERE.”

“Me too.”

Once the kitchen was spick and span, you sat down to watch a movie together. Tonight you put on your choice, one you knew he would love. It was about a little girl finding out she was the appointed queen of a magical land, and the evil sorcerer that tried to stop her from reaching the throne. He was enraptured as soon as the opening scene started, on the edge of his seat, excitedly asking you questions when there was a break in dialogue.

You cuddled up on the couch together with a long blanket that the brothers had since they were kids. It was big enough for all three of you, but Sans always made the excuse that his hoodie kept him warm enough so he didn’t join you. When he did amble out from his workshop, it was during the last half hour of the movie. He did his best to annoy Papyrus with innocuous questions during tense moments.

You felt yourself grow sleepy when the credits rolled on the screen and the main menu popped back up. Papyrus did his best to hang on until the very end, but it was clear by his rapidly blinking sockets that he was so ready for bed.

Sans got the hint.

“c’mon, bro. let’s get her tucked in.”

“YES. I DO BELIEVE OUR DATEMATE IS EXHAUSTED AND NEEDS MANY HOURS OF SLEEP TO REJUVENATE.”

He always used you as an excuse because he was much too proud to admit he was the one about to keel over. You played along, lazily dragging yourself from his arms and the couch so you could travel up the stairs to his room.

The two of you settled into his bed, side by side. He bunched up the covers near his chin and stared at Sans expectantly.

“what should we read tonight?”

“I WILL LET YOU PICK.”

“babe?”

“I’m good with anything.”

It was settled. He went with an old favorite. You closed your eyes and listened to the low hum of Sans’ words, his pronunciation done with care. He even made different voices for all the characters. It was just another indication of how much he loved his brother, how he would go out of his way to make sure that the story came to life. Even though you’d heard it before, Underground, something about tonight made it that much more rewarding.

“and they lived happily ever after. the end.”

“WOWIE. SO BEAUTIFUL.”

You glanced over at the passionate display. “Paps, I had no idea it still made you cry.”

“IT IS A VERY COMPELLING STORY.” He sniffed. “WELL, I AM VERY TIRED AND READY TO SLEEP.”

Yeah, he was totally out of it. He didn’t even bother correcting himself at this point.

“night, bro. night, babe.”

“Night, Sans.”

He got up and tucked the book back onto the shelf. His back was to you and he made his way to the door. Before he could touch the handle, Papyrus called out to him.

“SANS. YOU MUST GIVE OUR VERY SPECIAL AND MOST FAVORITEST PERSON A GOOD NIGHT KISS. IT IS ONLY FAIR.”

He didn’t have to be told twice. With his languid pace he ended up back by your side and winked. “c'mere.”

You laughed and sat up, only to have him plop down on the mattress and put his mouth on yours. It was chaste, short, but enough that it definitely pleased the supervising party.

“I AM GLAD YOU TWO ARE SO AFFECTIONATE!!! IT IS A GOOD THING.”

With that, Sans left. You weren’t too sure what he did when you were in bed, but I didn’t bother asking. He deserved some alone time.

“ARE YOU AT MAXIMUM COMFORT?”

“Yes.”

“I AM NOT PIGGING THE COVERS, AM I?”

You gigglesnorted. “ _Hogging._ And no, you’re not. I’m warm enough.”

“LET ME KNOW WHAT I CAN DO TO MAKE THIS THE MOST PLEASANT SLEEPING EXPERIENCE POSSIBLE! WE WILL COMPARE OUR DREAMS IN THE MORNING!”

Yeah. Morning.

Well, Papyrus didn’t exactly sleep for very long. It was more of a light snooze. He crashed out for a few hours tops and then he was back to work. He used all of the extra time to clean as best as he could, save for the dirty socks that littered the house because he refused to touch them. You didn’t blame him. Sans made them extra grody just to make him squeamish, and Papyrus tried to teach him a lesson by not doing everything for him. Their dynamic was great.

Anyway, so when Papyrus closed his eyes long enough to recharge, cuddled into your chest, he eventually jolted out of bed and began his day anew. With upbeat humming and a very intricate morning routine. One thing you didn’t share with your boyfriend was his chipper disposition at 4 A.M.

Hey, no one could say he wasn’t well kempt, unlike his lazy ass brother who only washed his hoodie once every blue moon.

You clambered out of the warm mattress, eyes still blurry and full of sleep. He would start with his room first and then make his way throughout the house, save for one room you knew you would be safe in.

This was always part of the night over deal. You would hop into bed with one skeleton, and then…yeah.

You opened the door and wandered inside, nearly tripping over a pile of laundry in the process. There was a small hint of light in the darkness of the room, the glowing screen of his phone while it charged overnight. He left it on for you to navigate. You got to your side of the bed and tried to slide in undetected, only to realize he was sprawled all over.

“Mph. Scoot over, Sans.” You pushed his shoulder and whined at him.

The lump beneath the covers shifted. Sans opened both eyes and glanced at you, the pinpricks of light in his eyesockets growing with every second that passed.

“he awake?”

“Mmmhmm.”

He moved over to his designated spot. You loved to sleep against the wall, something about this fear of falling off the bed always got to you. You sighed and curled up in a tight ball, trying your best to retain the heat you nearly lost when you moved from room to room. The brothers were usually good about keeping the house at an appropriate temperature, since they did in fact feel the cold bite of the air outside in the winter and the muggy heat in the summer.

“can i hold ya for a sec?”

You laughed weakly, his body already spooning you. Ooh. That was nice. When Papyrus mentioned how cuddly skeletons were when you first met, you never took him seriously. You knew him better now. Sans in particular was shorter and stockier, so he was able to completely press up against your back.

“As long as you want. You’re so warm.”

He tapped you on the shoulder, hovering. “more goodnight kisses? it’s tradition.”

You really just wanted to sleep, but the thought of smooching him was nice. You turned over and faced him, watching his half-lidded expression. He was so ready. “Hehe. Okay. But only because you’re that irresistible.”

“can’t believe i’m this lucky,” he muttered, dipping low to plant a series of kisses down your neck and shoulders. He came back up to your lips and went for an open-mouthed kiss, hand pressed up against your breast while he squeezed it affectionately.

When you broke apart, you heaved a breath and smiled at him.

“Me neither.”

The both of you slept through all of Papyrus’ passionate cleaning session. A few times it seemed like he purposefully banged up on the door to get you up, but he underestimated just how lazy you and his brother could be. You snoozed until Sans’ alarm for work went off, and he begrudgingly separated himself from you.

You sat up with him and he reached over to place a hand on your cheek, thumbing your lower lip and leaning in for a kiss.

“mornin’, beautiful.”

“Just call out,” you told him pitifully, knowing exactly what it did to him.

He laughed and got ready anyway. By the time you exited his room, Papyrus already had breakfast sitting for you on the table.

“SANS, IT IS THE MOST IMPORTANT MEAL OF THE DAY!”

“sorry bro, gotta _break fast_ or i’ll be late.”

“NYEH! DO NOT TRY TO DISTRACT ME WITH YOUR TERRIBLE PUNS! YOU WILL NOT LEAVE THIS HOUSE UNLESS YOU TAKE ONE BITE!”

You eyed the table. It looked perfect. Sans always had this thing about eating in front of other people, but right now he was just yanking his brother’s chain. He was just That Type of Dude.

Sans walked over, pulled up a fork of fluffy pancakes, and quickly mashed it up against his clenched teeth.

“mm, so good.”

“NO!!! THAT IS NOT THE CORRECT WAY AND YOU KNOW IT!” Papyrus cried as the syrup dripped down Sans’ chin.

The rest of it plopped down onto the floor, and a small white dog scuttled from under the couch, bounding toward the scraps with its tail wagging. Papyrus took one look and let out a cry of indignation, grabbing a nearby bone for him to chase off the little scavenger. You laughed while they darted around the house, zipping around the furniture and destroying every last bit of hard work he poured into making the place look spotless.

Sans winked and wiped his mouth with a wet napkin. “see ya.”

“Bye. Have a good day.”

“what, no kiss?”

“You’re all sticky, no way.”

“ouch. i’ll remember that.”

“You should’ve thought of that before you tried to have your cake and eat it, too.”

His eyes crinkled. “heh heh heh.”

“UGH! I didn’t mean to make that pun!”

Once the chaos finally settled, you actually sat down to have your meal in peace. The rest of the day was yours and you decided that you were going to run some errands for the house together. Shopping for groceries was anxiety-inducing, but shopping for groceries with your cool skeleboyfriend was totally acceptable.

“C’mon, let’s get out of here before the store gets too crowded.”

Papyrus waited at the door, dressed for the weather and beaming at you. Seeing him so chipper always put a smile on your face and made you feel like everything really was going to be okay. That this was where you belonged.

He offered his hand to you and you took it, the both of you heading out to face another day full of surprises.

**Author's Note:**

> like my fics? want to support me? [**leave me a tip!**](https://ko-fi.com/A258IM)
> 
> **please leave me a comment!** i really don't have much time during the day for much else besides work and writing, but seeing those notifications in my emails always spurs me on!!!
> 
> **question of the day** : did you know i have a [tumblr](http://echoflowertea.tumblr.com)? it's where i post my favorite art and inspiration for my fics! it's also a great place to come chat with me!!!


End file.
